


When the Levee Breaks

by schmevil



Series: Little Deaths [1]
Category: Avengers (Comic)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-28
Updated: 2010-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-06 18:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schmevil/pseuds/schmevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Levee Breaks

**Author's Note:**

> For [Kijikun](http://kijikun.livejournal.com/profile).

He might have broken something in Tony; Steve can't manage to care. Every time he thrusts, Tony lets out this _sound_. This gutteral, barely human, almost-wail. Tony lies on his back, spread open and _taking it_. There's something wild in his eyes, barely controlled, and ready to break free if Steve would just--

He's blind, his vision whited out entirely. He concentrates on the sound of Tony's skin moving across his; the bruising force with which he pulls Steve closer; the heat of Tony's climax, between them. Steve comes, with Tony forcing his tongue between his lips.


End file.
